Contemporary aircraft engines may include a thrust reverse actuation system to assist in reducing aircraft speed during landing. Typical thrust reversers include a movable element that when in the active position reverses at least a portion of the air flow passing through the engine. During maintenance of such areas of the engine the movement of the movable part is inhibited for safety; currently, this is done manually by a user near the equipment that controls the hydraulic flow to the movable element.